Best Distraction
by Juu50x
Summary: Twilight prepares for the most important night of her life. But it doens't go exactly as she had wanted... Story was inspired by SolFoe's "Study Interruption". TwiLuna ship.


**I don't own MLP: FiM or its characters. They belong to Lauren Faust and Hasbro.**

**A/N: This fic has been rated T just to be safe...**

**Best Distraction**

Twilight took another glance around the library's living room and then her eyes moved towards the stairs leading up. Her ears perked up, trying to catch any hint of sounds from upstairs. After a moment, she relaxed as she didn't hear anything.

She had planned this night for many weeks and now she was alone, finally she could enjoy it! She quickly levitated her checklist over so she could check that everything was in order. "Let's see here..." Twilight mumbled, her quill levitating right next to her. "Warm fireplace..." Twilight glanced at her fireplace which was radiating quite warningly. "Check."

Twilight then threw a couple blocks of wood into the fire, so the temperature wouldn't drop for a while. And now the living room was bit warmer. "Soft and comfy mattress..." Twilight moved her hoof on the mattress. "Check." she said with a smile.

"Then... hot chocolate, che-?" Twilight then realized that she was missing her mug. "Oh, oh!" she quickly went to the kitchen, where she found the mug laying on the table.

She quickly brought the mug to her and took a quick sip of her drink. "Great..." She grumbled. "It's already cold." Well, thank Celestia the fireplace would fix the temperature problem.

After couple minutes, her chocolate was warm enough. "Argh!" Twilight cried out when she discovered the chocolate was now a bit too hot. "Oh well." She murmured somewhat subdued. "Check." She announced to herself. "I guess." She added under her breath.

"OK and then..." she quickly checked her list again. "Make sure that Spike is at Rarity's." Twilight had already checked it, but double checking never hurt anyone did it? "Spike?" she called out to her dragon assistant. "Spike, there is something I need to talk about!" No answer.

"Double check!" Twilight said happily, adding another 'check' mark on her list.

"And finally..." Twilight could feel her excitement rising. Her heart beat increasing slightly in anticipation. This was the sole reason for this night. The name on the list was the sole reason for this night. This was reason why this night would be so important!

"Star Swirl the Bearded: Mysteries of Magic, Volume XX!" Twilight squealed like a school filly when her first crush would accept your invitation for your first date. It had been almost _impossible _to get hold of this really, really, REALLY rare book!

While Star Swirl the Bearded's first ten Volume's were quite familiar, the other Volume's past ten were bit rarer. But not as rare as Volume XX! She still couldn't believe that it had taken her almost ten-years to find this book!

And now, after almost ten-years, she finally had it! It was all hers to read! All those magic spells she could learn... Twilight was now almost _shaking_ from excitement! "_It's just you and me book._" She whispered to the bound tome.

No interruptions or anything, she had all night to herself and the book. Her horn started glowing as she opened up the book and started reading. Twilight's eyes eating up every single word that was written on the pages.

As Twilight dived further into the book, she failed to hear the noises coming from the upstairs balcony, followed by the sound of a door being opened and closed. But Twilight still ignored it. She then failed to notice the hoofsteps that were coming from upstairs and then the stairs themselves.

The figure on the stairs looked at Twilight, stopping for a while. After a moment of silence, the figure started descending again which of course went unnoticed by Twilight Sparkle. Suddenly Twilight moved, and the figure stopped.

But once again, Twilight failed to notice her uninvited guest and proceeded to drink her hot chocolate which was now cooled down enough. "Aaah, now that tasted good." Twilight said aloud before putting the mug back on the floor.

"_I've got you right where I want you to be, Twilight Sparkle._" The figure thought, while its face was slowly forming a seductive grin. The figure took a couple more steps. "_You are mine!_" Then the figure pounced.

"Aaaaaah!" Twilight screamed as she felt somepony wrapping their hoofs around her, into a tight hug. "Don't be frightened love." Princess Luna whispered to Twilight's ear.

"L... Luna!" Twilight exclaimed her voice laced with confusion. "What... what are you doing here?" She asked awkwardly. Now feeling quite flustered. And then she took notice that Luna was missing her usual garments and that made her feel even more flustered.

"Just wanted to visit you." Luna said with a casual tone. Twilight could feel the Night Princess's hot breath on her ear, and that made the butterflies in her stomach increase and room's temperature seemed to rise a couple degrees.

"_Alright Twilight._" Twilight thought. "_Calm down! You've been in this situation so many times..._" Her thoughts drifting for a moment to those many... interesting night time moments and quickly returned back to reality as Twilight felt herself shiver as Luna breathed right into her ear.

"I see you finally got that book." Luna commented.

"Oh, oh yes!" Twilight exclaimed. Good, a distraction! A way to return back to the book. "You have no idea how long it took me to get this book!" Twilight exclaimed happily, keeping the conversation shifted.

"Hm, I think I can." Luna said seductively. Now nibbling Twilight's ear, making Twilight even more uncomfortable. "Does it contain any good spells?" Luna then asked, and the tone of her voice didn't help Twilight to be able to concentrate as Luna now nuzzled her cheek.

"I- I think so." Twilight said. Her gaze again leaving her book reluctantly. "I haven't really gotten th- that far..." Twilight then felt as Luna's hoofs tightening around her and Luna was now pressing harder against her back.

This was getting her nowhere, she needed return back to her book. She needed to finish it, but she wouldn't mind Luna's company. "Y- you know Luna..." Twilight started to say. "This... this is _bit_ distracting..." she stammered, blushing as she felt herself starting to sweat.

That earned a wide grin from Luna. "Oh." Luna said with fake surprise. "But that is the..." Luna said, her tone almost whispering. And before Twilight do anything, Luna turned her over. And now Twilight was facing Luna, while the Princess had her pinned down. "... The general idea. Love." Luna said, her voice almost a purr. And then she gave Twilight a rather fierce kiss.

Before Twilight lost herself in the kiss, Luna broke it off. Much to Twilight's obvious disappointment. "What do you say if you '_distract'_ yourself from the book a bit longer?" Luna asked. Her eyes giving Twilight a well-practiced seductive look.

Twilight could feel her heart rate increase. What! But she had waited _so_ long to get her hoofs on that book! But she didn't want to disappoint Luna. But this book could contain lot of information that Luna might also find interesting. But then again, Luna didn't look like she wanted to read. Her eyes craved something different. And she could already feel her own _excitement_. How she had missed Luna's presence. And how she enjoyed Luna's warmth beside her. How-

Twilight then noticed that she had taken too long thinking as Luna was looking bit... disappointed? "_Oh buck it!_" Twilight screamed in her head and lunged herself at Luna, warping her hoofs around the alicorn's neck. "Oh my! Twilight!" Luna breathed in a happy exclamation.

Twilight then parted their lips after a long and wet kiss. "I guess I can distract myself a bit." Twilight said with the same seductive tone Luna had used, which sent shivers down Luna's spine. And soon Twilight and Luna returned to their kiss.

Twilight falling back onto the mattress, Luna following in suite. "_Best! Distraction! EVER!_" Twilight thought as she and Luna rolled around on the mattress. And it was certainly going to be a long night...

* * *

**Heh. I hoped you guys liked this one. And since (in my opinion) there aren't that many TwiLuna ship fics around, I decided to add another one. And this isn't a sequel to "Love Is In Bloom". In case you didn't read already, this fic was inspired by _SilFoe's_ picture "Study Interruption".**

**And if some of you didn't know, I'm planning a big TwiLuna story (series) called "Star Dust". But that won't be around until I'm done with "Recalling the Nightmare".**

**So, don't forget to comment this little story. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but please, no flame wars on my comment section. Let's try to keep it civil as possible.**

**Till next time, THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**


End file.
